


My Brother's Wife

by DarknessConsumesMe



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Valhalla
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cheating, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Romance, Scissoring, Secret Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vikings, female main character, unhappy wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessConsumesMe/pseuds/DarknessConsumesMe
Summary: Eivor returns to Ravensthorpe after she made new allies. Sigurd may not be there to celebrate with her but his wife and Eivor’s secret lover Randvi is. The celebration is not the only thing they enjoy together.
Relationships: Eivor/Randvi (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	My Brother's Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This One-Shot contains explicit sexual content.

The night was cold, not as cold as the nights in Norway but still cold enough. It was too cold for Eivor's liking but she wore thick fur beneath her armour which kept her body warm. She wore no helmet or gloves, meaning that her fingers, her nose and her ears were cold. The cold was unpleasant but still bearable. Eivor was a drengr,a Norse warrior who didn't know fear. She had survived worse things than the cold, so she didn't complain about it. She would never, otherwise, she wouldn't be a true Viking.

Eivor could see her cold breaths when she exhaled. The falling snow was a rare sight in had never seen snow falling in this foreign country since she had arrived. She was used to seeing snow in Norway but she was not used to seeing it in England. The climate had always been warm, green leaves had hung on the trees and the nights had been short. Things had changed over the past six months. The leaves had become yellow and orange and had finally fallen to the ground. The nights had become longer and the days shorter. The temperature had fallen and snow had arrived a week ago.

Snow laid on the floor and on the roofs of the buildings in Ravensthorpe. While the snow was present everywhere, the Viking settlement in Mercia strongly reminded her of her village in Norway. She missed her old home and those who didn't come with her to England. She missed it, but she wouldn't want to go back there.

They wouldn't have to serve a king they didn't want to serve as long as they would stay in England. They could make their own decisions and wouldn't have to follow King Harald Fairhair's orders. They had their freedom in Ravensthorpe and could do what they wanted. They had to fight for this privilege more often than they had hoped for in the first place but they had their freedom and that was all that mattered. Freedom was invaluable.

Eivor had grown found to their settlement and she didn't want to leave it so soon. Her friends, her crew and those who followed her and her brother were in Ravensthorpe. She could speak to her friends, train, drink and do lots of other things. She could raid villages, look for treasures or fight glorious battles in England. There was always stuff to do and life didn't get boring in this place.

Her life was exciting and she was grateful that things turned out this way. She thanked Odin and the other gods for giving her the strength to defeat every opponent she had encountered so far. Her life was awesome and she didn't want it to change. Her life should stay the way it was. Nothing should change. It was perfect.

She was happy with everything she got and achieved so far but of course, she wanted more. More glory, silver coins and influence. She wanted to make Ravensthorpe even bigger and let it become the most famous Viking settlement in England. She was young and had a long way before her. She was looking forward to following the path the Norns had chosen for her and she was wondering where the path will lead her. She wanted to be remembered as a fearless, glorious, famous and feared warrior. Every Viking she knew of wanted the same. That was her dream and she could only hope that the Norns had made decisions in her favour.

Eivor was brought out of her thoughts back to reality by loud noises produced by cheering men and women. She checked her soundings, noticing that she had walked a little while thinking. She was no longer in the middle of the village but in front of the Longhouse where the celebrations always took place. She could already smell the stench of good ale and roasted meat in the air. Music was playing and people were speaking loudly. She had the impression that some tried to drown out the music by any means as if they had accepted a bet.

Like all members of her clan, Eivor loved celebrations. She loved to eat, drink and cheer but also to talk to others, tell tales from her raids or listen to the tales of others. She usually didn't remember much of what she did during such celebrations and she always had a headache the morning after but she still loved to celebrate with those who were important to her. Usually, she celebrated with her brother Sigurd but he was not in Ravensthorpe, so she had to look for someone else she could spend some time with.

Fortunately for her, there was a person who would love to celebrate with her. A person she was very fond of. Eivor's feelings for that person had gotten stronger since the last time they had done something together. She was looking forward to seeing that person, not only because she had not seen her for weeks but also because she loved to be near her.

Eivor entered the Longhouse, spotting dozens of members of her clan that were celebrating already. People were sitting at wooden tables, standing on them or walking around. They were drinking, eating and having lots of fun. Everyone was in a cheerful mood, there was no one who was not having fun.

Eivor let her gaze wander, recognizing several familiar faces. She spotted Dag having a drinking battle with another member of the Raven Clan. Not far away from them was Ceolbert sitting on one of the many tables. He was busy eating what looked like roasted pork with potatoes from afar. Eivor also saw Birna at the other side of the room. She was talking to a group of shieldmaiden that listened to her attentively.

Eivor was greeted by several members of her clan when she made her way to one of the tables near the throne. She greeted them in return, shook their hands and even hugged some of them. She sat down on one of the chairs next to the table and grabbed an empty plate, putting pieces of pork, potato and some vegetables on it. The food was delicious, just like Eivor had expected.

She let her gaze wander while she ate, spotting several men and woman standing in a line and swinging their legs. They were dancing to the music while others were watching them and applauding. Eivor watched the spectacle for a while and then decided to join them. She danced for some time, returning to the table once she had enough. She found Birna and some of her friends sitting on the same bench she had sat earlier. The brunette offered her a mug of ale which Eivor accepted without hesitation.

"Thank you, Birna."

"You are welcome, Eivor."

Eivor took a sip of ale, smiling when the delicious liquid ran down her throat. "Seems you are enjoying the celebration so far."

"I do. Celebrations allow me to get to know the members of your clan better. I don't know all of them yet but I'm sure I will one day."

"Seems we have to do more celebrations in that case," Eivor replied jokingly.

Birna smiled. "Probably. But not too often. I hate waking up the next morning with a headache."

Now Eivor was the one who smiled. "I know that feeling very well. I always tell myself to not drink too much but... I never listen to my inner voice which tells me that I had enough. I always end up getting drunk andthe next mornings are always hard, at the beginning at least."

"I always drink way too much than my body can bear and I always feel it the next morning. I guess I will never learn from my mistakes. The ale is just too good to say no to more, I can't help it."

Eivor's smile became wider. "You are right about that. Drinking is just too good." She lifted her mug and Birna did the same. "Skol," they said in unison before they bumped their mugs, causing that a little amount of ale was spilt but they didn't care about that. They drank together and talked and for a while.

Eivor didn't know how much time had passed when she got up from the bench and walked away from Birna and her companions. She looked through the nearest window, finding out that it was much darker outside and snow was still falling. She was glad that she was not outside in the cold during this late hour and inside the Longhouse where she could warm up near the fireplaces. Eivor hadn't felt very cold the past hours but now she was feeling cold for some reason. She didn't complain about it but she still felt the desire to go to one of the fireplaces and warm her hands at least.

She gave in to this urge and walked to the nearest fireplace. It was a campfire in the middle of the Longhouse. There was a cooking pot above the campfire in which soup was cooked. Several men and women sat around the campfire and warmed their hands. There was still enough space for Eivor and another person, so she didn't hesitate to sit down and stretch her arms out, holding her hands in front of the fire. The warmth was pleasant and soothing. Eivor closed her eyes and relaxed, listening to the chatter of those around her. They talked about their homes, the various raids they had joined, weapons and other topics that had to do with England, Norway and fighting in general.

Eivor opened her eyes as a familiar scent hit her nose. Lavender. She turned her head, noticing that her heartbeat increased when she caught sight of the familiar person. The woman wore a blue tunic, a green pair of trousers and brown leather boots which reached to her knees. The fur of a fox laid on her shoulders, her belt was made of leather just like her bracers. She was taller and more muscular than average women, her brown hair was tied together and laid on her left shoulder.

She was breathtakingly beautiful. Literally. Eivor had stopped breathing until her body reminded her that it needed air. The woman was no other than Randvi, the wife of her brother Sigurd. But she was more than that for Eivor. Recent events brought Eivor and Randvi together. She was her secret lover. She still felt guilty from time to time but at the same time, she was happy that things had turned out that way. She was conflicted but still happy with the situation.

It was not fair towards her brother but, on the other hand,Eivor didn't regret the decision she had made. Randvi and Sigurd didn't marry because of love, they did it for politics. They had married to make peace between two rival clans. Eivor didn't know if Sigurd really loved Randvi but she knew that Randvi didn't love him. Randvi was not happy with her marriage to Sigurd, she was not happy with her position as a coordinator but she had accepted how things were. She was trapped in an unhappy marriage and the only light at the end of a very dark tunnel was Eivor.

Eivor to whom she had confessed her feelings after their little adventure. It had been Randvi and not Eivor who had initiated the kiss. Randvi had been the one who had told the blonde drengr what she felt for her. It had been Randvi who had done the first step and Eivor was glad about that. She would have never dared to confront Randvi about her feelings. Not only because she had feared that Randvi wouldn't feel the same but also because she was afraid that Randvi would tell Sigurd which could have resulted in an argument or the worsening of her relationship to her brother. Not to mention that she would have never dared to ask her brother's wife out.

Fortunately for her, Randvi had initiated everything. Eivor was happy with how things had turned out, the only negative aspect was the bad conscience she had from time to time. What she and Randvi had was not fair to Sigurd. They had to tell him one day because Sigurd would find about them one day. It was best to tell him once she would see him the next time. Eivor had no idea how he would react but she was prepared for everything. Even for a fight for Randvi's hand. She didn't want to fight her brother but she would do everything for the woman she loved. Literally everything.

Eivor was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a soft and warm hand grazing her right cheek. She turned her head and looked at the beautiful woman next to her. One of Randvi's brows were raised, a frown could be seen on her forehead and a mix of worry and curiosity was reflected by her eyes. "Is something wrong?" the brunette asked the blonde.

"Not really. I was just thinking about... things," Eivor responded.

"Things?"

"Things I don't want to talk about when others are around."

Randvi raised her other brow. "Oh. Maybe we should go to a place where we can talk in private. What do you think?"

Eivor gave her lover a small smile. "Not now. I want to celebrate a little longer. We can talk when most people are gone."

Randvi nodded. "Sounds fine to me."

Eivor said nothing in return, her gaze didn't leave Randvi's beautiful face. She stared into her green eyes, the ghost of a smile could be seen on her lips. Randvi mimicked her actions and remained silent as well. They stared at each other for a while but then averted their gazes and looked back at the fire. They didn't want to make things too obvious. They might be together but their relationship was still secret. They knew they couldn't show their love to each other while others were around, as long as they didn't confront Sigurd. They had to be careful because they couldn't allow themselves to make others suspicious.

Eivor hated that she wasn't able to touch Randvi or kiss her in front of others. She hated keeping their relationship secret but she knew that they had no other choice. Same-sex relationships were not usual but they were accepted by her clan at least. She was not sure about the other Viking clans but she didn't care about their opinions. She only cared about the opinions of the Raven Clan.

Most importantly, she had to speak to Sigurd before she could show her feelings for Randvi. She couldn't allow herself to get caught making out with the wife of her earl and brother. She had to keep things secret until Sigurd's return. Whenever it will be.

She behaved normally towards Randvi in the next few hours. They behaved as if they were just friends. They talked, they laughed, they ate and drank and did other stuff. Despite the growing level of alcohol, both women were able to hold back and not leap at each other. Their hands grazed a few times, their fingers touched but they didn't go any further despite their protesting bodies. Their skin was tingling in excitement, the urge to touch each other was strong but they managed to control themselves. They didn't miss the lust and desire reflected by the other's eyes but they didn't comment about it.

The celebration went on, more and more people left the Longhouse over the hours. Barely more than a dozen men and women were left when the night faded and dawn approached. Most of them were gone half an hour later, only four were left. Two of them were sleeping on the floor while the two others were staggering through the room. They were heavily drunk but they still managed to find the exit.

Eivor let her gaze wander. "Look at the mess our clan created."

"It will take us hours to tidy up the Longhouse."

"If everyone helps, we might need just two or three hours."

"Most people won't be available for at least a day. I'm not expecting that enough men and women will show up later this day to clean the Longhouse," replied Randvi.

"We will see about that."

"Seems you are not in the mood to talk about this approaching task;" remarked the brunette.

"I'm tired, I just want to go to my bed and not talk about things we can talk about after we got some rest."

"I see. Do you plan to go to your bed right now?" Randvi asked curiously.

"I think so. Unless there is something else you want us to do?"

"Well, I have several things in my mind but if you really are that tired then I don't want to keep you awake any longer."

Eivor gave Randvi a small smile. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, to be honest, I just wanted to ask you if I could join you."

"You want to get in my bed?"

Randvi nodded at her, a small blush could be seen on her cheeks. "If you don't mind, of course."

Eivor's smile was wide. "I don't see anything that would speak against it." She turned her head, making sure that no one was there who could see them before she wrapped her arm around the brunette's hips. She pressed her lips on Randvi's cheek when she pulled her closer, making her smile.

She brought Randvi to her room and only let her go to lock the room. She put the key in a little box made of wood and then returned her attention to the semi-drunk woman. She walked back to her and did the first thing that came in her mind. She had wanted to do it so badly since the first moment she had seen her on the celebration, but she had not been able to do it because they had been surrounded by their clan members. But now that they were finally alone, Eivor could wrap her arms around Randvi and press her lips on the brunette's lips.

Randvi's full lips were soft and warm. As soft and warm as Eivor remembered when they last kissed nearly two months ago. Randi returned the kiss without hesitation, as Eivor had expected, and put one of her hands on the back of Eivor's head. She ran her fingers through the blonde mane, her other hand rested on the drengr's back.

Eivor deepened the kiss and licked over Randvi's lips, demanding entrance. Eivor was a drengr, a true Viking, so she never begged no matter what happened. She always took what she wanted even if she had to use violence. When she was with Randvi, she didn't use violence to get her will. She would never dare. She would never hurt the woman she loved. Nevertheless, she wouldn't beg. She had signalized Randvi that she demanded entrance and the brunette obeyed, parting her lips so that Eivor's tongue could enter her mouth.

Randvi moaned into the kiss as the blonde's tongue began to explore her mouth. She let her lover explore her mouth a little longer before she inserted her own tongue in Eivor's mouth. The tongue kiss they shared was sweet and passionate, leaving both women breathless when they pulled away.

"You won't believe how much I missed this," whispered Eivor.

The corners of Randvi's lips formed a small smile. "I feel the same way, Eivor. I have been really missing you the past weeks. I'm so glad that you are finally back and that we can be together."

"But only when no one watches," remarked the blonde.

"We have to accept how things are. It's not ideal but it is better than nothing. I would rather be only able to show you how much I love you when no one else is around than not being able to show it. Things could be worse."

"But things could also be better."

Randvi sighed. "You are not wrong about that but..."

"We have to tell Sigurd about us one day."

A thoughtful look could be seen on the brunette's face when she considered what she should say in return. "I guess you are right... We have to but I'm afraid of his reactions. I don't think he will be mad but... He will be probably hurt and feel betrayed."

"That's very likely but we have to tell him. For him and for us. It's not fair to him that we meet behind his back. Not to mention that I'm sick of having to hide our relationship," replied Eivor.

"So, you suggest to tell him the next time we see him?" Randvi asked. She sounded a little insecure.

"We have to tell him when the right moment comes and not at the first moment when we see him again. We have to approach him carefully and break it gently to him."

"That would only be fair to him."

"We are not only doing this for him but also for us. As I said, I'm tired of not being able to show you how much I love you when others are around. I want to let others know that you are mine and I am yours," said the blonde.

The brown-haired woman nodded. "You are right."

"We should discuss this another day. How we will do it and so on. I'm too tired to speak about this topic any further. I just want to lay in my bed and cuddle with you."

Randvi smiled. "I like that idea."

Eivor returned her smile. "What are you waiting for then? You can put your clothes on the chair or on the floor, it's up to you."

Randvi didn't need to be told twice. She began to remove her clothes, her smile became wider when she noticed that Eivor was watching her. The blonde's gaze wandered whenever a new piece of skin was revealed. Eivor noticed that her skin was tingling in excitement when she took a closer look at Randvi's muscular body. It was not as muscular as her body but still impressive and sexy. There was no way for Eivor to deny that she was heavily attracted to that body. Her breath nearly stopped when Randvi removed her tunic. Randvi was not even fully naked but Eivor's body was already reacting like this. She still wore a bra and a pair of panties made of soft leather.

"Do you just stand there and watch me or do you also get undressed?" Randvi asked with a teasing grin on her lips.

"I like watching you, especially when you are only in your underwear."

"Pervert."

Eivor grinned. "I can't help it, you are just too beautiful. Even Freya would be envious of you."

Randvi blushed. "You are flattering me."

"I speak only the truth, my dear."

Randvi stepped to Eivor, allowing her to put her hands on her hips. The blonde drengr didn't hesitate to caress her hips while she stared into Randvi's gorgeous eyes. The brunette put a hand on Eivor's chest, preventing her from doing the next step. "We need to do something about your clothes first."

"What's wrong about my clothes?" Eivor asked mockingly.

Randvi pretended to sulk, making the drengr sigh loudly. "Fine, I will remove them."

"I can give you a helping hand if you want."

"Why not."

With Randvi's help, Eivor managed to remove her armour and the leather clothes beneath within a few minutes. Just like her lover, she wore nothing more than a bra and panties. "Do you like what you see?" Eivor asked when she caught her lover ogling her.

"I do," replied Randvi and planted a soft kiss on Eivor's lips.

Eivor held her hand in front of her mouth to prevent a yawn. "As much as I like regarding you, I really need to get some sleep. We have plenty of time tomorrow for cuddling and kissing and much more."

Randvi nodded. "You are right."

Eivor said nothing when she took the brunette's hand and guided her over to her bed. She pulled the blanket aside and signalized Randvi to lay down. The brunette did as she was told, watching Eivor laying down next to her. Eivor didn't hesitate to wrap her arm around her lover and pull her closer. Randvi put her head on Eivor's shoulder, smiling when the blonde kissed her forehead. "I like this position," whispered Randvi.

"So do I," Eivor whispered in return.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," Randvi said after a few minutes.

"Unfortunately, we can't. There are always plenty of tasks and adventures waiting for us."

"Sometimes, I wish we could forget about everything around us and just focus on us. I can imagine us living in an isolated house with sheep, cows and other animals which produce things we need to survive. That would be a peaceful and boring life but I wouldn't mind as long as I can spend it with you."

Eivor chuckled. "Such a life would be anything but boring. It wouldn't be as exciting as our current lives but still good enough. I have no objections to such a life where I can spend all my time with you. Maybe when we are older, too old for going to war, we can have such a life but for now, we can't. Our clan needs us and there are plenty of glorious battles waiting for us. I want people to still remember my name in a thousand years. I won't achieve my goal if I live the life of a farmer."

"I understand you. It was just a dream of me, nothing more. We are not yet done fighting and raiding villages and cities in England. There is so much we can achieve. But one day, we can have such a life."

"Sounds good to me."

Randvi said nothing in return. She wrapped her arms around Eivor, snuggled up to her and put a kiss on her cheek. She regarded the blonde for a while before she closed her eyes. "We should sleep," she muttered.

"We should," whispered Eivor and closed her eyes. She felt Randvi's warm breath on her neck and her warm hands on her belly. The brunette caressed her belly but did nothing else. Her hands didn't wander, nor did Eivor's. They laid there peacefully and cuddled, falling asleep after some time.

Contrary to her expectation, Eivor's head didn't hurt when she woke up hours later. She had not drunken as much as she usually did, but still a lot. Nevertheless, she noticed no signs of a hangover. She felt good, especially because of the woman next to her whose arms were still wrapped around Eivor's upper body. Eivor could still feel Randvi's warm breath on her neck and her hands on her belly.

Eivor turned her head carefully, taking a glimpse at the still sleeping brunette. Randvi looked so beautiful when she slept. It was the first time Eivor woke up next to Randvi and she loved it. She was looking forward to waking up next to her more often in the future. Eivor regarded Randvi for a while and then closed her eyes again, enjoying the close body contact they had and the pleasant warmth that was radiated by Randvi's body.

Eivor had no idea how much time had passed until she noticed the slight movements of Randvi's body. She said nothing and continued to relax, wondering if Randvi was just moving in her sleep or already waking up slowly. As it turned out, Randvi was already awake. She snuggled closer to Eivor and put a soft kiss on her neck. "Good morning, sweetheart," she muttered.

"Morning is not the correct word. I assume that it's at least midday. We went to bed early in the morning, remember."

Randvi chuckled. "You are right." She kissed Eivor's neck again. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did. I fell asleep next to the woman I love, so I could only sleep well."

"How I deserve such sweet words, my dear?"

Eivor smiled. "You are amazing, that's why. I love you so much."

"I love you too," replied Randvi and let her hands caress Eivor's belly. Her hands remained there for a few minutes and then one of them began to wander. It wandered down until it reached Eivor's panties. The blonde drengr said nothing about it, not even when her panties were pulled down a little and the hand came in contact with her most sacred area.

"You even shaved before you came back to the village. It seems to me that you expected us to make love," Randvi whispered in her lover's ear before she bit it gently.

A quiet moan escaped Eivor's lips. "To be honest, I didn't expect it because I couldn't know if Sigurd would be there or not. But I still shaved in case he is not."

"Do me a favour and do not say my husband's name while we make love."

"As you wish, my dear."

"That's what I wanted to hear," whispered Randvi. She found Eivor's clit and pressed her thumb on it gently, causing another quiet moan to escape the drengr's lips. Randvi began to caress her lover's southern lips with two of her fingers, noticing that Eivor was biting her bottom lip softly. It was unmistakable that Eivor enjoyed what Randvi was doing. Nevertheless, Randvi asked her a certain question.

"Do you like that?"

Eivor nodded, a soft affirmative sound escaped her lips.

"Shall I continue?"

Eivor gave her lover the same response again.

"As you wish, Eivor." The brown-haired woman kissed Eivor's neck and left a few love bites while she continued sliding her fingers up and down. "You are getting wetter and wetter, I like it. The wetter you get, the easier I can slide my finger inside you." Randvi's voice sounded much more erotic than before. She did as she had announced, causing another moan to escape the blonde's lips.

Eivor's inner walls tightened around Randvi's index finger, preventing the brunette from moving it. She had to wait for a few moments before she could finally move her finger slowly and carefully. The longer she did that, the loosener Eivor's inner walls became. She was able to insert a second finger, making Eivor moan much louder than before. The brunette found her lover's g-spot after some time, smiling when her lover's moans became louder once again.

Randvi kissed Eivor's neck, her jawline and later her ear which she also bit gently. She ran her tongue over the shell of Eivor's right ear the same moment she inserted a third finger in Eivor's snatch. "Moan for me, my love," the brown-haired woman whispered in the drengr's ear. Her lips formed a wide, satisfied grin when the anticipated beautiful noise escaped the blonde's lips. "Yes, just like that, my love. Keep moaning."

Eivor didn't stop moaning frequently nor did Randvi stop moving her fingers inside her. Eivor's inner walls were tight around the brunette's fingers but not too tight. Randvi was still able to move them without much effort and hit her lover's g-spot in a constant rhythm. Eivor's bottom lip was quivering, her legs were trembling and as she was rocking her hips against her lover. She was pressing herself against Randvi's fingers, her eyes were closed but the pleasure was still clearly visible on her face. She was really enjoying what her lover was doing.

She noticed Randvi's hand beneath her shirt which moved up to her chest. The greedy brunette cupped Eivor's left breast and began to knead it softly. She enjoyed groping the ample flesh and touch the stiff and pointed nipple. She loved to hear the numerous short moans which escaped Eivor's lips. She loved to make her lover feel good. She was looking forward to making Eivor climax on her fingers. And she was looking forward to Eivor returning the favour.

Eivor knew that she had almost reached her limit but she didn't tell Randvi to stop. She allowed her to continue and bring her to her limit. Eivor cried out her lover's name when her inner walls contracted and a massive wave of pleasure rushed through her body. Randvi pressed her lips on Eivor's when she rode out her orgasm, inserting her tongue in her mouth once the blonde's body had stopped shaking. Eivor was too stunned to insert her own tongue in her lover's mouth. Because of that, Randvi's tongue was able to dominate Eivor's.

The brunette pulled away eventually, smiling when she regarded the heavily breathing blonde whose facial expression reflected satisfaction. She pulled her fingers out of Eivor's womanhood, her grin became very wide when she caught sight of the sticky liquid that stuck to her fingers. She brought her hand to her own lips, putting two of the three fingers into her mouth. A quiet moan could be heard when she sucked the fingers clean and enjoyed Eivor's unique taste. Her love juice tasted much better than she remembered.

She brought her hand to Eivor's lips, once she was done sucking the fingers clean, and inserted the third in Eivor's mouth. The blonde didn't hesitate to use her tongue to clean the finger. It was weird to Eivor to taste herself but she had to admit she enjoyed the taste of her love juice. It was not as tasty as Randvi's love juice but still good enough.

Eivor didn't miss the smirk on Randvi's lips when she sucked on the finger much longer than necessary. The brunette enjoyed this but she pulled her finger out after a while nevertheless. She gave Eivor a wide smile before she leaned in and kissed her, deepening the kiss when she realized that Eivor returned the kiss this time.

Both women were breathless when they pulled away after several minutes. They needed a few minutes to calm down and find their voices again. "You really know how to please a woman with your hand, Randvi."

"I always took care of myself in my husband's absence so I got some experience in this matter. If you know how to please yourself, you automatically know how to please other women. I know which spots make me feel good when I touch them. You feel good when I touch the same spots. We have the same erogenous zones because our bodies are built the same way."

"Makes sense," Eivor replied and wrapped her arm around Randvi's waist.

"I bet you also touched yourself a lot. You were very good when we made love for the first time. You also know how to use your fingers."

Eivor smirked. "You are not wrong about that but I also collected some experiences with women over the years. You are not the first woman I made scream out in pleasure."

"I guessed that. You are very experienced and knew exactly what to do when we made love. You are the first woman I made love to, so I struggled a bit the first time."

"But you got used to it quickly and adapted. You repeated what I did and made me feel good too. Just like you did now. You are a very good lover, Randvi," complimented Eivor.

"You too, my love," replied the brown-haired woman.

Eivor smiled as she pressed a kiss really close to the right corner of Randvi's mouth. She placed kisses along her jawline, took her earlobe in her mouth and gently nibbled on it.

"Seems it's my turn now," she whispered into Randvi's ear when she sneaked her hand beneath Randvi's panties. Her smirk became as wide as possible when she discovered how wet the brunette was. She brushed her fingertips over her lover's swollen southern lips and clit, noticing how sensitive they were. She had already elicited a moan from Randvi's lips with just a light touch.

"By Freya's beauty, look how excited your body already is."

Randvi smiled. "Seems that satisfying you really turned me on. Who can hold that against me?"

Eivor returned her lover's smile. "Nobody. I can't wait to bury my face between your legs."

The brunette's smile became wider. "Shall I reposition myself in that case?"

The blonde nodded and moved away from Randvi, ignoring the protest of her body. She was only a few inches away from her lover but she already missed her. She missed the radiated heat and the softness. But she knew she wouldn't miss it for too long, so she said nothing and did nothing except for watching Randvi.

The brunette removed her underwear erotically and laid down on her back, bending and spreading her legs. Eivor's hungry gaze fell on the exposed shaved and wet womanhood which demanded to be touched. As expected, Randvi's pussy lips and clit were visibly swollen.

Eivor let her gaze move upwards so that she could observe her lover's whole naked body. She caught sight of the rosy nipples which appeared to be very stiff. She was looking forward to kneading those ample breasts which were as large as her own. Randvi had a wonderful erotic body. She had been blessed by the gods just like Eivor. Her body may not be as muscular as Eivor's but it was still a feast to the blonde's eyes. The sight was so sexy that Eivor could feel the area between her own legs getting wetter than it already was.

She couldn't wait to make the other woman feel as good as she had made her. She was looking forward to tasting her on her tongue. Eivor didn't hesitate to put her hands on her lover's upper thighs, spreading them even further. She moved closer to the brunette and leaned forward, bringing her face close to her lover's sex. She inhaled the lovely scent of arousal and relished it for a few moments before she parted her lips and let her tongue loose.

Her tongue showed no mercy to Randvi's swollen labia as she licked over them savagely. The moans that escaped Randvi's lips were loud and frequent and they became even louder when the blonde's tongue teased her lovebud. Eivor even pressed her thumb on the bundle of nerves so that her tongue would only have to take care of the pair of lips between her lover's legs.

Eivor didn't stop to lick over Randvi's slick snatch, not even when she felt the other woman's fingers in her hair. Not even pulling on her hair could make the drengr stop, it only made her lick those lips even more eagerly. She still licked those sensitive rosy lips when she inserted one finger after one until three were inside Randvi's sex. It was not her plan to finger Randvi just like she had fingered her before. Her plan was to use her tongue to make Randvi come but to be able to do that she had to make her inner walls lose enough so that she could insert her taste organ.

After a few minutes, Eivor was finally able to insert her tongue into Randvi's sex. The brunette's response was not unexpected. A few loud moans and thestrengthening of the grip on Eivor's hair. The blonde didn't mind the small amount of pain she was feeling. On the contrary, it turned her on. It was also a confirmation that Eivor was doing things right. Randvi was really enjoying what Eivor was doing with her tongue. The blonde ran her tongue between her inner walls, sending wave after wave of pleasure through the brunette's quivering body. 

Randvi also enjoyed the way Eivor kneaded her butt cheeks with her hands. One of the brunette's hands was pulling on Eivor's hair while the other was toying with Randvi's breast. Her nipples were rock-hard and super sensitive which only increased the pleasure she felt.

"Oh yes, Eivor my love. Keep going. Don't stop to lick every reachable corner of my pussy."

Eivor said nothing in return and just continued to satisfy her lover with her skilled tongue.

"You are so much better than any lover I had before you. No man has ever made me feel so good, no man could do the things you are doing with your tongue. Please don't stop, I'm begging you."

It really satisfied Eivor and made her happy to hear these words. Randvi made her much more compliments, some of her sentences were interrupted by loud moans but she always finished them. After a while, Randvi's moans had turned into a fast melody so that the brunette was no longer able to speak.

Randvi had no idea how much time had passed when she realized that her orgasm was approaching. She told Eivor to slow down but the drengr did the entire opposite. She increased her pace and brought her lover to her limit in mere minutes. She opened her mouth widely when Randvi's legs trembled and her name left her lips. The love juice that flowed into Eivor's mouth tasted very delicious. Eivor observed her lover while she rode out her orgasm, the expression on her face was priceless. She had never seen Randvi so satisfied before. She had no doubt that this orgasm was the best Randvi had ever had.

"You were amazing," Randvi breathed out. Satisfaction and lust were reflected by her eyes. Eivor knew that her lover was not fully satisfied yet and neither was she. They wanted to do more love and there was nothing that spoke against it.

Eivor pulled Randvi into another passionate kiss, making the brunette taste herself. The salty taste of her love juice didn't stop Randvi to return the kiss and sneak her tongue into her lover's mouth. Both women were out of breath when they pulled away several minutes later. Randvi licked her lips in a very erotic way, freeing them of the remains of love juice that still stuck on them.

"I can't get enough of you," whispered the brunette.

"The same counts for me," replied Eivor. "Are you in for another round?" she asked curiously, anticipation and lust were reflected by her eyes.

The corners of Randvi's lips formed a wide smile. "Of course I am."

"Good. I know a way to make both of us feel good at the same time."

"Do you want us to pleasure each other with our fingers?"

Eivor shook her head. "No, something different."

Randvi raised an eyebrow curiously and signalized her lover to tell her what she had in mind. Eivor smirked when she placed her hand on Randvi's left upper thigh. "It's better if I show you."

"Alright, my love. What shall I do?"

"Lay down on your back and spread your legs."

Randvi did as she was told. Eivor put her right leg over Randvi's left leg and pushed her other leg beneath Randvi's right leg. She moved her hips until the area between her legs came in contact with the area between Randvi's legs. Their southern lips met and were slowly rubbed against each other when Eivor moved her hips carefully.

"That looks interesting...," a moan interrupted Randvi. "And feels better than expected."

Eivor smirked when Randvi began to move her hips at the same pace. Just like her lover, she couldn't help but moan out in pleasure. What they were doing made her feel so good. She couldn't describe with words how good she felt. All she knew was that she didn't want it to stop. Neither did Randvi.

Both women didn't stop to cry out in pleasure while they rubbed their sexes together. At first, they had stared into each other's eyes but then they had closed their eyes when the pleasure had become too strong. They could do nothing but continue.

Loud moans escaped their lips as they were both brought over the edge at the same time. They collapsed and remained on the bed, staring at the ceiling while they took deep and loud breaths. They were heavily exhausted and unable to move for nearly ten minutes. They got up again as soon as they felt ready for it and untangled their legs. Randvi sat down on Eivor's lap and wrapped her arms around her neck, putting her head on her shoulder. The blonde drengr put a kiss on her forehead and wrapped her fingers in her hair, toying with it.

They stayed like this for a while and did nothing but cuddling. They didn't speak, the only noises which could be heard were their soft breaths. They enjoyed the comforting silence and the close physical contact. The heat that was radiated by their sweaty bodies was pleasant and warmed them. They didn't feel cold despite the fact that their bodies weren't covered by a blanket or any other piece of fabric.

"I love this," Randvi said quietly as she ran her hand over Eivor's tattooed back. "I love to sit on your lap and do nothing at all."

Eivor smiled. "I love this too." She made a small pause. "And I love you, Randvi."

Randvi's lips formed a similar smile. "I love you too, Eivor. I have loved you for a while. I was not aware of my feelings for you until the day we accidentally kissed."

"You mean the day we bumped into each other?"

Randvi nodded.

"I still remember what I felt when our lips met. It was only a short kiss but I have still enjoyed it. From that day on, I knew I would give everything to kiss you again. I knew I would do everything necessary to be together with you."

"But you still didn't give me any hints about your feelings," Randvi remarked.

Eivor nodded hesitantly, a small amount of guilt could be seen in her eyes. "I did. I was too afraid that you would not feel the same. Not to mention that you got married to Sigurd a month ago when that incident happened. It felt wrong back then to tell you my feelings. I didn't dare to ask you out, but I would have done that one day. I'm sure I would have. Fortunately for us, you made the first step. That way, I was sure that you have the same feelings for me as I have for you and I could finally confess my feelings to you."

Randvi smiled. "I was afraid at first but my desire was still strong. I managed to hide my feelings for years, but my desire was too strong on the day we went on this adventure. The desire to kiss you overwhelmed me and led me to kiss you on the top of that tower. I'm glad that my desire was stronger than my will this day, otherwise, we wouldn't be together. I'm glad things turned out that way. I do not regret anything."

"Neither do I," replied Eivor before she kissed Randvi who returned the kiss without hesitation. Their tongues fought for dominance and it was Randvi who won the fight this time. She enjoyed her sweet victory when she let her tongue go wild in her lover's mouth. Her hands cupped the drengr's butt cheeks, which weren't spared of a little spanking a few minutes later.

"You are really obsessed with my ass."

Randvi's first reply was a teasing grin. "You have a nice ass. I can't help it. Too bad I can only rarely stare at it because of the armour you always wear. The same counts for these babies." The brunette brought her hands to Eivor's breasts, cupping them softly. The blonde smirked and put a soft kiss on the other woman's mouth who fondled her breasts softly.

Eivor's gaze rested on Randvi's beautiful face until she heard knocks at the door. She averted her gaze and looked at the door, hoping that the unknown person wouldn't enter. She sighed out in relief when she remembered that she had locked the door.

"Who is it?" she shouted.

"It's me, Birna."

"What I can do for you?"

"Well, nothing, really. I just wanted to inform you that Sigurd's ship has been spotted from afar. He will arrive soon."

"Thank you. I will come to the docks as soon as I can."

"I will meet you there, Eivor."

Eivor listened to the footsteps that became quieter with each passing second and then looked at her lover who appeared to be a little worried. She put her hands on Randvi's cheeks and caressed them softly while she stared into her eyes. "Don't be afraid, my love. We will tell Sigurd when the right moment has come. I'm sure he will understand."

"Are you sure he won't freak out?" Randvi asked insecurely.

Eivor pressed her lips on Randvi's. "I am. We will do this together. I know Sigurd since I'm a little girl, so I know that he wouldn't do us any harm. I also believe he doesn't really love you. At least not the same way as I love you."

"I hope things will turn out well."

Eivor put a hand beneath Randvi's chin and caressed it gently. "I'm positive."

The insecurity vanished out of Randvi's eyes. "If you have a good feeling about this, then I have no reason to be worried."

"That's what I wanted to hear," Eivor said and put a kiss on Randvi's cheek. "We should hurry if we want to wash our bodies. I'm sure you don't want Sigurd to find us like this. We wouldn't have to explain much to him in that case but our chances to prevent him from freaking out and making a scene will be lower."

Despite her body's protest, Randvi stood up from Eivor's comfortable lap. "You are right, my love. We should get ready and meet Sigurd. We will tell him when the time has come."

Eivor kissed Randvi one last time before she started getting dressed. "We will."


End file.
